The DiaJournal, of Jack Spicer
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Kimiko is looking for Jack, so she wanders into his room and 'chances' upon a diarJOURNAL, and she opens it. she finds out some rather sad things about him in it but at the same time, gets closer to him, without even communicating with him. Sweet JK fuff.
1. Alone In The World

**Chapter 1:Alone in the World**

Kimiko was searching for Jack.

When she went into his room to check if he was there, she _chanced _upon a small black book.

It was just black.

Plain black.

She opened it and quickly shut it again.

It appeared to be a diary.

She covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

_Jack Spicer _had a _diary?_

She decided a peek wouldn't hurt.

Just a peek.

She looked around to make sure no one was there before opening the book again.

It was filled with Jack's small, neat handwriting.

'_Okay, let's get some things straight._

_Number one. This is _not _a diary. It is a _journal. _There is a difference._

_Number two. I am not gay because this is a _journal. _Not a diary._

_Number three. I know someone is reading this right now. If it is not Jack Spicer, I would advise you to put it down as I will find out. I have my ways.'_

Here Kimiko stopped to look around and make sure there weren't any cameras or anything.

When she was pretty sure there were none, she went to the next entry.

'_December, 1998_

_Today my friend told me there was something called a _bra.

_I decided to go into my mom's room and see if she had one. It sounds like one of those things that moms never tell us about. I think they hide things in them. _

_I found one with hidden stuff in it. I found twenty cents. (yippee) I also came across a packet of white powder._

_It looked like sugar powder. Like that awesome stuff they always keep in those locked cupboards. Not that I know how good it is. Or if it's good at all. _

_So I decided to taste it. It didn't taste like sugar. It sucked. I felt dizzy._

_Just then, my mom walked into the room. She stood still for a second. I knew it didn't look good. What with me and her hidden stash of horrible sugar and her under garments strewn all over the floor? _

_There was a pause as she opened her mouth. Then all hell boiled over. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed like a rabid monkey. Not, that I know what a rabid monkey screams like. Except for that one time I went to that illegal market. Hehe? _

_She screamed like that once when I dropped the toaster in the pool. Not, that I ever did that. _

_Then she pulled out her belt and beat me with it. She's been beating me like that ever since Dad died._

_Oh yeah. _

_I forgot to tell you. _

_My dad died when I was five._

_I'm not really that sad, cos he beat me even more than mum._

_Oh, well. Anyway, she beat me hard. Very hard._

_I cried (this information is confidential. No one can know that Jack Spicer cried.)._

_I went into my room and took the stuffed monkey that mom and dad got me from the zoo when dad was still alive. He beat me even as a baby, but never with a metal golf club, like he did on my third birthday. That monkey was the only thing they have ever given me. I'm gonna keep it forever. It is my most prized possession. I cried myself to sleep for an hour or so before I woke up and started writing this._

_Oh no! I think mom's coming to see if I'm awake. If she finds out I am, she'll beat me some more._

_Goodnight!'_

Kimiko's hand had flown to her mouth in horror.

"Pretty sad life story, huh?" said a voice from behind her.

She spun around to see Jack Spicer standing a few inches away from her.

"Uuuuh, uuuuh, I'm sorry? Please don't kill me?"

He sighed. "I'm not gonna kill you. Don't worry. You wanna take the time to read the whole thing?"

She meekly held out the diar-journal, thinking he was being sarcastic.

"No, I'm serious. Go ahead. Read the whole thing. Goodnight Kimiko." He said, before kissing her cheek and holding open the door for her.

She went out of the room. She heard Jack slump onto the bed.

She felt a pang of sympathy for him.

He was alone in the world.

**Hiya guys! This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fic, but I hope you like it! My beta for this story was Lady Merlin. Enjoy! And review!**

**The Queen Of Mischief**


	2. Secret Feelings

**Chapter 2:Secret Feelings**

For the past few days, Kimiko had read most of the diary. She had learnt all about Jack. She knew his likes and dislikes, his friends, and ambitions.

In most of the diary entries, Jack mentioned being physically and verbally abused. Along with beating him, his parents also called him stupid, insulted him, and made his life a misery.

She could visualize Jack throughout the years, growing from a cute, innocent young boy, into a slightly maniacal genius.

She looked at the entry she had stopped at.

'_January 2000_

_My mother died today. I know it's terribly sudden, but I knew it was bound to happen sometime soon. My lifelong dream has been fulfilled. I am officially an orphan. All I can say is…YIPEE!!! Bwahahaha! I am now free to do whatever the hell I wanna do. Jack Spicer, boy genius has officially been born. I am so happy. I don't now if I should keep socks, or not.' _Socks, Kimiko recalled was what Jack had named his stuffed monkey.

'_I suppose I will, cos it was a childhood oath.'_

Suddenly, Jack slammed through the door and cried 'You're not allowed to read that anymore! I forgot what I wrote at the end!' before snatching the book from her hands and running.

Ooookay, thought Kimiko.

The fact that Jack said she was not allowed to read his journal only fuelled her desire to know what it was he had written at the end.

No, no, of course she wasn't going to sneak into his room and steal it! She had made a copy! Using the ancient photocopy machine she had discovered in the attic the other day (plot bunnies _attack!_).

She flipped straight to the end of the copy and began to read.

'_March, 2007,_

_I think I have officially lost it. I am having extremely strange feelings about somebody. I do not know what to do about it. I am pretty sure that person does not feel the same way about me._

_I am not sure whether or not I should write down whom this certain somebody is. Should I?_

_Suppose this falls into the wrong hands? _

_That could be devastating. _

_Especially if the object of my affections finds this. _

_But, this is my journal and I should record everything in it, right? In case I ever become world renowned and people want to know about my future. _

_Oh, well._

Fine.

_That person is….Kimiko. _

_Yes, I know. _

_You're probably thinking 'Yeah, how're things on planet you-wish?' or 'she is way out of your league.', right? _

_It's just, she's so wonderful, and smart, and funny, and willing to accept me as a friend and beautiful and brilliant. I love the way she wrinkles her nose when there is sushi for lunch and when her eyes twinkle when she laughs. Her fiery temper mingled with her sweet nature make her who she is, which is a unique, amazing person._

_I've got it bad._

_Oh, well. Now I suppose I will mooch about in my room. _

_Goodbye. _

Kimiko's jaw had dropped to the ground when she had seen her name in the book. Of course, Jack had mentioned her previously in the book, but not in this context!

Did she return his feelings? He was extremely intelligent, and funny and good-natured. Not to mention hot. She didn't think anyone could compete with his deep, black eyes and chalky skin, which, she found out, was not make up. He wasn't athletic, yet he was extremely slim.

She knew, deep down, that she had sort of always had a crush on Jack Spicer. Why else would she blush whenever he winked at her after he'd played a prank on someone and that someone had realized it and was talking to everyone else about it? She was specifically thinking about a certain moment.

_Flashback_

_At the dining table…_

"_What in tarnations is that?" demanded Clay when he saw something black in his cream of mushroom soup._

_He daringly picked it out and held it I front of his face. It was a cockroach. His expression turned to one of horror and he turned slightly green._

"_I believe a prank has been played on you, my friend. The question is, who?" wondered Omi, looking around suspiciously._

_Kimiko's gaze happened to wander into Jack's and he winked and grinned at her._

_It was then, as she looked at him accusingly, she noticed something more than a teasing expression in his eyes._

_End flashback_

And why did she always secretly look forward to those secret smiles he flashed her sometimes?

And why did her stomach flutter when he spoke to her?

She had never really noticed it before, but when she thought about it hard enough, it did seem that she liked him.

She had never thought of Jack as more than a brother, or friend, but she had sometimes wished she was more.

Should she tell him? Or should she just move on?

She decided she would tell him, but not today.

**Hi guys! Hope you liked it! Hope it's not too fast or anything, cos I tried to slide it in as easily as possible. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**The Queen Of Mischief**


	3. The End

**Chapter 3**

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I wager-"

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it!" said Jack in an irritated voice. Seriously, these dorks didn't cut on any of the drama, did they?

Especially Catnappe.

The ground beneath them rose and got surrounded by vines that stood around them like bars of a cage.

He had chosen the shroud of shadows.

He quickly vanished. Catnappe darted about with super-speed, looking for him. He just stayed hidden in a corner.

He was fighting for the chakra of confusion. It threw the enemies into a dilemma about where they were, who they were and what the heck they were doing there.

She stood a few inches away from her. He kicked her off her feet with his leg and ran to another place.

She got up fast. "I know you're there, boy. I can smell you." She hissed in his ear.

He was paralyzed. He would have to move fast, but could he make it? He didn't think so. But he had to try.

He tried to run for it, but Catnappe lashed out with her claws and scratched his face. She then proceeded to scratch his torso, ripping his shirt to shreds and making large gashes on his body.

She then hit his head with her elbow so hard that he fell unconscious.

She kicked him to the edge and with a final blow, he fell.

All he remembered was pain. Pain and darkness.

He woke up on his bed. He was alone. No, wait, Kimiko was there.

He moaned when he tried to sit up. He had a horrible headache.

"Jack! You're awake!"

"Hey, Kim. Do we have the wu?"

"Is that all you think about? And no, we don't. Doesn't matter, really. It will be Catnappe's last."

"I'm sorry I passed out on you."

"You twit! Do you actually think it matters? All that matters is that you're alive. We've all been worried sick about you. Except Rai."

He managed a grin. "So, how long have I been out?" he asked conversationally, as if they were discussing the weather.

"Three days."

He fell silent. It was then he realized that he was shirtless. Aw crap. There were scars all over his upper body. Now I can have a collection, he thought bitterly.

Then Kimiko did something surprising. She knelt next to his bed and fingered the fresh scars on his chest.

He didn't protest. She traced the signature Catnappe claw mark: three parallel lines.

Her gaze fell on one of the old scars on his chest. They were but pale lines now.

"What're these?" she asked.

He said quietly "My mom's belt."

She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Can't see why you're so surprised. After all, you read my journal."

She had nothing to say to that.

"And those?" she asked, pointing to the light scars on his arms. Some of them, however, were new.

He laughed nervously and looked around shiftily before ramming his arms behind his back and wincing in pain.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground in that no-nonsense look. "Jack." She said in a warning voice.

"Ye-e-e-es?" he asked.

"Tell me." 

"Tell you what, Kimicup?"

She grasped his arm tightly and yanked it out with some force.

He winced. She loosened her grip on his arm, realizing he must be in pain.

She looked at his wrist and fingered the scars on it in horror.

"D-d-did _you _do this to yourself?"

He sighed, giving up, and nodded.

She cried, while jumping to her feet "How impossibly _stupid!_ How could you _do _this to yourself!?"

"Um, I dunno. A friend of mine said it makes you feel happy."

"WHAT?! Which son of bi!& told you that?! I am gonna go and rip his eye out of its socket and make him watch himself eat it with the other eye!!!"

"Um, Kim, he was right."

Kimiko was planning to torture him in several cruel ways, but she stopped when she heard that.

She knelt down next to him again and said "Why?"

"Because…I wasn't happy." He said plainly.

"You're an idiot." She said, before kissing him full on the lips.

She found that he tasted quite nice. So did he.

She finally broke off.

"Please, please, don't do that again, okay?" she pleaded.

He nodded before pulling her face back down to his and kissing her again.

**The End**

**Hiya guys! Hope ya liked it! I know some of you might find it a bit abrupt or something, but I don't.**

**Enjoy! And REVIEW!**

**The Queen Of Mischief**


End file.
